Mother May I?/Transcript
{| class="article-table" align="left" border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" |- ! colspan="2" scope="row" | |- ! colspan="2" scope="row" | Mess Hall. |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |I'll load up on the carbs, Ravi. For our overnight hike, and because I have no idea what that meat is. |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |Ravi, guess what? Mom and Dad are sailing up the coast of Maine, and they're coming to visit today! |- ! scope="row" |Emma: | scope="row" |I am so excited to show Mom my CIT skills. Sure, she's watched me model in Milan, but she'll be more excited to watch me sing "Boom-Chicka-Rocka" with nine year olds! |- ! scope="row" |Ravi: | scope="row" |I am so excited I get to spend the day with Mrs. Mommy! I mean I guess Mom is alright. |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |Ravi, we're supposed to be taking our campers up to Glass Lake. |- ! scope="row" |Ravi: | scope="row" |Let me guess, they call it that because the water is as clear as glass? |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |No, because it's full of broken bottles. Come on Ravi, I really need you on this hike. |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |You need Ravi? |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |Yes. He is a great CIT and a natural leader. And he knows how to work that GPS thing-a-ma-jig. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Hello! Where are my babies? Uh, I am pretty sure you're not one of my kids. |- ! scope="row" |Lou: | scope="row" |Me? Related to the legendary counselor, Christina Ross? In my dreams! No. Seriously... I've had that dream a lot. |- ! scope="row" |Emma: | scope="row" |Uh, Mom, this is my bestie, Lou! |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you! Can you set me down now? |- ! scope="row" |Lou: | scope="row" |In a minute. |- ! colspan="2" scope="row" |''Theme song.'' |- ! colspan="2" scope="row" | Mess Hall. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |I am so excited to spend the day with my girls. |- ! scope="row" |Lou: | scope="row" |I can't believe she called me one of her girls! |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |Pretty sure she meant the girls that she raised. Well, hired nannies to raise. |- ! scope="row" |Emma: | scope="row" |Hey Mom, want to watch me teach campers how to make wreaths? |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Oh, of course! I'd love to see my girl in action. |- ! scope="row" |Lou: | scope="row" |Action? But I'm just standing here. |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |Christina? Christina Ross? So nice to see you again. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |So nice to see you too... Uh... You. |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |You don't remember me? You beat me as Counselor of the Year four years in a row! I was first runner-up. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Oh, good for you. So you're still a counselor? |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |No, I'm the owner! So, where is Morgan? I don't detect his delicious musk. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Unfortunately, he threw his back out, so he's stuck on the yacht, but he sends his love! |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |He did? Well, tell him I send it right back! |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |I think that love was meant for us. |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |Oh. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Ooh, there's a trophy with my name on it! |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |So Morgan is all alone on his yacht? And he can't run away? |- ! scope="row" |Emma: | scope="row" |We have rottweilers. |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |With rabies. |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |Is rabies like "definitely die" bad, or just "maybe die" bad? |- ! scope="row" |Tiffany: | scope="row" |Rabies means death, unless quickly treated with a series of extremely painful shots. |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |Works for me! |- ! colspan="2" scope="row" | The Forest. |- ! scope="row" |Griff: | scope="row" |Why do we have to hike all the way up a mountain to see a lake full of broken bottles? |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |Because Landfill Magazine called Glass Lake one of the five best non-medical waste sites in Maine. |- ! scope="row" |Jorge: | scope="row" |Ooh, look! A ski lift! Let's take that up the mountain! |- ! scope="row" |Ravi: | scope="row" |Too bad it is closed for the summer. |- ! scope="row" |Griff: | scope="row" |I can get it started. I have the key. |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |Guys, absolutely not. It's illegal. It's dangerous. And its terrifying. |- ! scope="row" |Jorge: | scope="row" |Who's scared of heights? That guy! |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |I am not afraid of heights! I'm afraid of falling from them. |- ! scope="row" |Ravi: | scope="row" |Oh... So instead of suffering from acrophobia, fear of heights, you suffer for FOF, fear of falling. Which is actually more common for women and small children. |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |Hey, what's it called when you have a fear of the next time Ravi speaks? Because I have that. |- ! scope="row" |Ravi: | scope="row" |Technically, that would be more of a dread than a fear. |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |You know, you're lucky you know how to work that GPS thing-a-ma-jig. |- ! scope="row" |Griff: | scope="row" |All right, Xander, you don't have to ride to ski lift, bu can we just get a picture of the four of us sitting on it? |- ! scope="row" |Xander: | scope="row" |I guess that wouldn't be too scary. I can't believe I fell for that. |- ! colspan="2" scope="row" | Mess Hall. |- ! scope="row" |Emma: | scope="row" |Okay, campers, to decorate for tomorrow's Camp Kikiwaka Games, we're using items found in the forest. |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |Can I be excused? |- ! scope="row" |Emma: | scope="row" |Is something wrong? |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |Yeah, I don't want to be here. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Zuri, show your sister some respect, and don't interrupt. |- ! scope="row" |Emma: | scope="row" |Oh, thanks, Mom. Now, I like to start by using pinecones and... |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |''(gasps)'' Sweetie! An Eastern White pinecone? I consider opting for a loblolly. |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |I tried to tell her, Mommy. |- ! scope="row" |Emma: | scope="row" |Well, a pinecone is a pinecone. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Actually, loblollies have a more dramatic shape. Plus, the aroma is delicately evergreen, and not crudely earthen. |- ! scope="row" |Lou: | scope="row" |A white, bad. Loblolly, good. |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |Well, I just gave those Rottweilers a bone. Too bad it was mine. |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |Dang! You got messed up! |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Zuri, have some respect for the owner of the camp. |- ! scope="row" |Zuri: | scope="row" |Sorry, Gladys. |- ! scope="row" |Christina: | scope="row" |Oh, actually, her name isn't Gladys. I checked, and the first runner-up for Counselor of the Year was always Chai Son Wutipong. Nice to see you again, Chai Son. |- ! scope="row" |Gladys: | scope="row" |Okay, I may have been second runner up. Or last. I can't remember. I've lost a lot of blood. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Under Construction Transcripts